vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Det Store Forræderi
Følgende begivenheder finder sted ca. i perioden 30. oktober - 15. december 2032. Den Sorte Hånd Store dele af Den Sorte Hånd bekender kulør og forråder Sabbatten i en tornado af lange knive, attentater og snigmord: *Mano-a-Mano, som viser sig at være en kolonne fra Den Sorte Hånd, forsøger at myrde Karthas de Karthago, men fejler. Den eneste overlevende fra dette attentat myrder derefter Isak Mechel og stikker af. *Tharisan, en agent fra Den Sorte Hånd i Skt. Petersborg myrder (efter eget udsagn på Seraf Malachis ordre) Biskop General Tsarov af Skt. Petersborg. Malachi afskriver hurtigt sin agent som en loose cannon og Tharisan myrdes af Gyldne Scepter. *Samme nat (efter der er udøvet lynhurtig retfærdighed mod Tharisan, forsøger Malachi at myrde Seraf Seradonia, men fejler og stikker af. *Hell on Wheels, som viser sig også at være en kolonne fra Den Sorte Hånd, myrder Kardinal Vladimir Brego af Vestrusland. Herefter forsøger de et attentat imod Pinél, som undslipper, men hans flokmedlem Henrik Busch må lade livet. Hell on Wheels stikker herefter af. *Lucius de Cestus, Dominion med ansvar for Hell on Wheels påberåber sig hurtigt sin uskyld, mens hans bønner falder for døve ører, da hans kollega, Dominion Svatka slår ham ihjel. *Dominion Vincenzo d'Aquine, bliver forrådt og myrdet af sin egen flok, Quaesteo. Vindicto., som herefter dræber Yordani Kodori, Ærkebiskop af Moskva og stikker af. De bliver dog indhentet af Vincenzos Seraf, Isaiah Tatar, som hævntørstigt myrder dem. *Ivan Novokov, Dominion med ansvar for Midnat, begår selvmord i skam. Han møder den kolde morgensol og efterlader et brev, hvor han bønfalder om ikke at lade hans slægtsnavn besmittes af hans blindhed og naivitet. *Hashim, Dominion med ansvar for Mano-a-Mano viser sig at være Karnifex Marut al-Jafars alternative identitet og forråder Sabbatten i Tusindårstemplet, sammen med Novokovs kolonne, Midnat. Som respons på ovenstående: *Seraf Horatio bliver myrdet af Seraf Seradonia *Priscus for Klan Assamite antitribu Vakhtang Ujarmeli forsvinder. *Seraf Seradonia tager med Seraf Isaiah Tatar og Dominion Svatka til Mexico City for at få audiens hos Regenten. Seradonia tager herefter posten som livvagt for Regenten ligesom at Svatka og hans flok, Solens Stål, sværger direkte troskab til hende. Isaiah Tatar udnævnes som hendes personlige Templar med ansvar for intern ro i Sabbatten. Inkvisitionen *Pronoia dømmes til døden for infernalisme af Nidhug. Storinkvisitoren selv er i tribunalet og dommens retskaffenhed kan ikke betvivles. *Inkvisitionen lider efter støvet har lagt sig et slemt juridisk hug: Posten som Storinkvisitor afskaffes og organisationen udgøres nu af et antal flokke, som svarer til hver sin Kardinal uden autonomi. I protest mod dette forlader Robert le Bougre og Malleus Haereticorum Inkvisitionen for at blive "almene" Sabbatvampyrer og i denne forbindelse melder Yurij von Schantz og Vincenzo Valentino sig ud flokken. Ilya Ivanov og Lex Divina tager den fulde konsekvens og melder sig ud af både Inkvisitionen og Sabbatten. Ordo Obscura *Ordenen, som ellers har været i politisk modvind, får pludselig støtte fra Regenten, da alle medlemmer har vist sig loyale under forræderiet. Dog bliver to fakulteter - Infernalis og Monstrosi - nedlagt, da deres dekaner ikke (længere, for Kubrat Pajaris vedkommende) er medlemmer af Sabbatten. Storpolitisk *Regenten ændrer i Milankodekset: Den Sorte Hånd opløses, Klan Assamite antitribu fratages deres post i Priscusrådet * Selv flytter hun til Moskva, hvor hun indtager posten som Kardinal af Vestrusland uden deabt eller forhandling og indsætter sit barn, El Padre som Ærkebiskop af Moskva med dispensation for retten til monomati grundet "undtagelsestilstand" og "skærpede omstændigheder". *Hierarkiet i Sabbatten er nu endeligt på plads: Regenten bestemmer, rådet af Priscusrådet. Under hende, Kardinaler, Ærkebiskopper osv. Sådan bliver det bare. *Loyalisterne råber og skriger om fascisme, topstyring, ældstevælde og forræderi mod Sabbatten, men får hurtigt andet at tænke på, da: * Kamarillaen udnytter de kaotiske tilstande til komplet at erobre Grænselandet. *Overalt i Sabbatten træder Assamites ned fra poster af både den ene og den anden slags og adskillige falder som ofre for lynchmobs, selvom de påberåber sig deres uskyld. Dem, som har det nemmest er dem i grænsebyerne, hvor man ved, at man har brug for deres våben i de kommende år, selvom der også her ses ekstremt skævt til alle med mørk hud. *I Kamarillaen lader Klan Assamite antitribu til at spille efter reglerne og noget stort forræderi udebliver. Skt. Petersborg *Yaltabaoth beholder sin post som Ærkebiskop *General Tsarovs flokmedlem, Gavriil afløser den afdøde Biskop. *Pinél flytter til byen, slår sig ned hos Karthas de Karthago og bryder således sit løfte til Aksel Bilton om aldrig at vende tilbage til Skt. Petersborg. *Hvid Nat i Zion forbliver i byen, men holder lav profil. De garanterer igen og igen for deres loyalitet til Sabbatten, men er under konstant trussel om lynchning, hvis stemningen vender. Kategori:Overblik